


Maelgwyn

by Emptybottle



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angharad gave birth to a healthy boy, Angst, F/M, Gen, No Escape, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Emptybottle
Summary: Ровно три тысячи шестьсот два дня назад боец по имени Накс воткнул ржавый гвоздь в хребет императору Фуриосе. Она была еще жива, когда он приволок ее Несмертному. Ангарад не знала, как ее пытали, но Фуриоса не выдала никого. Потом Джо пристрелил ее. Так закончился побег в Зеленые земли. Они остались в куполе навсегда.Работа написана по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/341654





	

_Angharad is a Welsh name, having a long association with Welsh royalty, history and myth. It translates to English as much loved one.  
Майлгуин (Maelgwyn) — от др.-валл. mael (принц, вождь, правитель) + gwyn (белый, чистый)_

— Ты что-нибудь слышишь?  
— Нет, затихли. Может, забыли о нас?  
Вчера они впервые радовались тому, что толстая дверь сейфа отделяет их от мира. Бойцы пришли в купол и требовали кобылиц, чьи тела сияют ярче хрома. За дверью слышались звуки пулеметных очередей и пьяные крики. Значит, они захватили кладовые. На макушке северной башни всю ночь что-то горело. Оттуда же стреляли по куполу. Хорошо, что стекло было пуленепробиваемое.  
Вечером свет решили не зажигать. Все погрузилось в душную тьму. Джо очнулся, захрипел и заерзал на матрасе, который Ангарад с Мечтательной приволокли из его спальни. Поднять по лестнице грузное тело женщины не смогли, а мужчины не захотели. Лисенок и Мечтательная, сидевшие у двери перестали шептаться и замерли, вопросительно поглядывая на Ангарад. Она зажгла свечу и склонилась над больным. Один его глаз был прикрыт, зато второй смотрел прямо ей в лицо. Посиневшие губы с громким свистящим звуком при каждом вдохе западали в беззубый рот, а потом при выдохе Джо выплевывал их обратно с громким шлепком. Ангарад обтерла его лоб влажной тряпкой и попробовала влить в рот немного воды, но здоровая рука Джо, то ли в судороге, то ли специально оттолкнула ложку. Он мычал и вращал глазом, смотря то на Ангарад, то в стену перед собой.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Сменить подгузник? Вроде еще сухой. Чего тебе надо? Ладно, не хочешь говорить, молчи. Сделаю укол, — Ангарад вздохнула и полезла в медицинский ящик.  
—Зачем?! Он же все равно скоро сдохнет, — фыркнула Лисенок.  
— Сдохнет, — согласилась Ангарад, — но я бы на твоем месте так не радовалась, — или ты хочешь пустить наших вчерашних гостей?  
Лисенок испуганно помотала кудрявой рыжей головой.  
— Они вернутся и откроют дверь. Может не сегодня, но это случится обязательно, не сомневайтесь.  
Мечтательная и Лисенок притихли и молча следили за тем, как Ангарад вводит иглу в вену Джо. Все безнадежно. Он уходит, последнее чудовище из ее прежней жизни. Если б у нее было больше времени, она, возможно, ощутила бы что-то вроде грусти.  
Органик-механик заглох давным-давно. Напился и упал с моста между башнями. Когда шваль раздирала его на части Ангарад стояла у окна и ни разу не отвела взгляд. Мисс Гидди умерла еще раньше, почти сразу после того, как… Теперь Ангарад выполняла работу за них обоих. Долгих три тысячи дней.  
— Что они с нами сделают, когда придут? — спросила наконец Мечтательная.  
Ангарад пожала плечами и убрала шприц в коробку.  
— В худшем случае пустят по кругу. В лучшем, если у вас хватит ума, прибейтесь к одному из императоров. Я бы поставила на Прайма, но Постум и Слит тоже сгодятся.  
— Фу! Слит же страшный!  
— Постум тоже, просто снаружи это не так заметно.  
Глупые маленькие девочки с трогательными именами, у них не было того, о чем мечтали Ангарад, Способная, Даг, Чидо и Тост. И это к лучшему. Ведь все эти мечты рассыпались прахом, оказались миражом в пустыне и умерли вместе с ними.  
Ровно три тысячи шестьсот два дня назад боец по имени Накс воткнул ржавый гвоздь в хребет императору Фуриосе. Она была еще жива, когда он приволок ее Несмертному. Ангарад не знала, как ее пытали, но Фуриоса не выдала никого. Потом Джо пристрелил ее. Так закончился побег в Зеленые земли. Они остались в куполе навсегда. Свободу они могли обрести, только умерев. Первой вырвалась Даг. У нее были тяжелые роды, да и органик-механик был в тот день пьянее обычного. Горячка сожгла ее в три дня. Она родила сиамских близнецов. Джо спросил ее:  
— Неужели надежды нет, Ангарад?  
Он называл ее по имени лишь в минуты редких просветлений, в тот день она видела, как он плакал. К счастью, близнецы умерли через неделю.  
Потом поддавшись какому-то минутному порыву Джо вдруг взял и подарил Чидо одному из императоров, кажется, именно Слиту. Этот Слит здорово приподнялся после дела Фуриосы, а вот Накс, который разоблачил ее, умер через шестьдесят дней, так и не успев вкусить плодов милости Несмертного. С тех пор, Ангарад ничего не слышала о Чидо. Она была уверена, что ее тоже нет в живых. Больше всех повезло Тост. Она была признана бесплодной и отправлена в мастерские. Ангарад знала, что Тост удалось выжить. А вот Способная бросила ее без предупреждения. Боль от этой потери Ангарад чувствовала до сих пор. Боль и обиду! Как она могла оставить ее одну в этой темноте? Способная умерла во сне, еще живой тогда органик-механик сказал, что всему виной слабое сердце. Гнусный ублюдок сказал так о самом прекрасном и сильном сердце, когда-либо бившемся на земле. Каждый раз краем глаза замечая рыжие кудри Лисенка Ангарад вздрагивала. Ей казалось, это Способная вернулась. Просто вышла из спальни и села рядом с раскрытой книгой.  
Нет, Лисенок не станет второй Способной, решила она тогда. Этим девчонкам мечты о свободе не нужны. Они приносят только страдания. И вот сейчас по прошествии стольких тысяч дней две пары испуганных глаз смотрят на нее с завистью.  
— Конечно, — тянет вдруг Лисенок самым нехорошим своим голосом, — надежды нет только для нас, так? Ты же совсем другое дело! Ты королева-мать!  
Джо опять громко хрипит и хватает Ангарад за руку, он пытается что-то сказать, но Ангарад не понимает его:  
— Анакхррр…  
— Чего ты хочешь?! — Анград сорвалась на крик, она так устала от него.  
— Анакххххх….- упрямо хрипит Джо.  
Это случилось три дня назад. Джо потерял сознание на балконе. Его подняли и принесли сюда. Императоры впервые попали в главное хранилище Джо. Но не его жены интересовали их в первую очередь. Ангарад запомнила, как жадно они вглядывались в его лицо, их собственные лица стали походить на звериные морды. Они высматривали смерть и прикидывали, что делать дальше. Джо поначалу пришел в себя и выгнал всех их к чертовой матери. Но наутро подняться он уже не смог. Отнялась правая сторона тела и язык. С утра он когда произносил слова внятно. Он сказал ей: «Они не должны узнать. Тяни время». Но они все равно как-то узнали. К вечеру на нижних уровнях уже постреливали. Большая игра началась. Вечером явились бойцы. Они пытались открыть сейф всю ночь, но не знали кода и ушли только перед рассветом. Ангарад обессилев легла рядом с Джо на матрас и обняла его рукой за шею. Джо очнулся уже в сумерках. Он так долго мечтал об этих объятиях, но когда получил их, они были ему уже не нужны.

— Да, конечно, Лисенок, я королева-мать, Прелестная Ангарад, самая красивая женщина цитадели! — усмехнулась Ангарад, откидывая волосы с лица, чтобы та могла различить шрамы.  
— Все равно по-настоящему он хотел только тебя! — крикнула Лисенок.  
— По настоящему он не хотел никого, глупая зверушка. Мне повезет, если Прайм не прострелит мне башку первым выстрелом. Ему не нужна королева-мать, он желает стать регентом. Главным призом станете вы.  
Мечтательная бесшумно заплакала. Ангарад различала в полумраке как вздрагивают ее худые плечи.

— Сейчас сюда придет женщина по имени Тост, если не испугаетесь, она отвезет вас в Зеленые земли тысячи матерей.  
— Что это?  
— Большая зеленая долина, о которой не знают люди Джо. Там мужчины и женщины живут в мире и изобилии. Все люди равны и каждый выбирает себе пару по любви. Бойцы не погонятся за вами, у них есть дела поважнее. Вы сможете ускользнуть.  
— Постой, — нахмурилась Лисенок, — это не сказка?  
— Я знала женщину оттуда родом. Она умерла слишком рано, но успела рассказать нам, как туда добраться. Нужно ехать все время на восток, через горный перевал и никуда не сворачивать. Хотите поехать с Тост, собирайте вещи. Если она жива, то обязательно придет сегодня ночью.  
Лисенок заметалась по куполу. Она хватала какие-то тряпки и пихала в кулек, потом вытаскивала и подбирала другие, а Мечтательная приложила ухо с сейфовой двери и стала слушать. Ангарад подумала так будет лучше. Даже если Тост не придет, пусть напоследок в их жизни будет что-то хорошее.

Джо продолжал хрипеть и таращиться на стенку. Он больше не хватал ее за руки, только комкал одеяло, перебирая пальцами складки. Потом часто-часто зашлепал губами и затих. Ни Мечтательная, ни Лисенок не обратили на это особого внимания, занятые сборами. Джо умер. Утихло его безумие, погасло пламя пожиравшее изнутри. Ангарад хотела закрыть ему глаза, но левый никак не поддавался, он упрямо и даже с укором смотрел в стену. Ангарад взяла свечу и подошла к этой стене. Она провела по ней ладонью. Камень был шершавый, но немного теплее. Она постучала — звук был обнадеживающий. Тайник открылся легко, стоило надавить на выступ. Внутри в полумраке, как старая змея, серебрилась последняя Анаконда Джо. Когда-то они были парными, но потом одну их них он потерял в бою, а вторая долго ждала этого часа в тайнике. Ангарад проверила — полный барабан и еще несколько пачек патронов, которые она сунула в карман старенького фартука мисс Гидди. В глубине тайника она нашла АК и пару магазинов к нему.

— Так вот какое наследство ты оставил мне, муженек...  
— Тише, — прошептала Мечтательная, — снаружи кто-то есть. Он открывает дверь.  
Все замерли, только Ангарад взвела курок, подняла анаконду двумя руками и навела ствол на дверь.  
На пороге стояла Тост. Она постарела за это время. Стриженая голова обильно тронута сединой, глубокие морщины избороздили лицо. Пустошь отметила ее.  
— Ты совсем не изменилась, — сказала ей Тост, и Ангарад поняла, что их мысли были схожи.  
— Это только снаружи, сестра.  
— Я за тобой, как договаривались. Сейчас они все напились как свиньи и успокоились на время. Я все приготовила. Мы так долго ждали… Он правда сдох?  
Ангарад кивнула. Она надела на себя старую кирасу Джо, в которой она была похожа на одинокую ложку в банке, повесила на плечо АК, а магазины сунула за пояс. В руке она сжимала анаконду.  
— Это Лисенок и Мечтательная, им нужно в Зеленые земли.  
— Мы собрали вещи, — сказала Мечтательная, а Лисенок фыркнула.

Ангарад поправила кирасу и переступила порог хранилища. В глубине Цитадели были слышны редкие выстрелы и крики.  
— Прости меня, но я остаюсь. А вам следует поторопиться.  
— То есть как?! — Тост крепко ухватила Ангарад за подол, не веря своим ушам, — ты же не останешься из-за него? Ты даже не знаешь жив он или нет. Никто не знает, что с ним стало.  
— Он мой сын. Он жив, я это чувствую. Я найду его.  
— Ты с рождения его не видела! Ты никогда не хотела и не любила его! Ты даже не знаешь его имени.  
— Знаю, Джо дал ему такое имя, какое я хотела. Это была моя единственная просьба. Он — Майлгуин, Белый Владыка.  
Тост с силой потянула Ангарад к себе.  
— Они убьют тебя! Ты стрелять не умеешь. Знаешь какая отдача у 45-го?  
— Тост, то, что я называла пули семенами смерти не значит, что я никогда их не сеяла. Это я убью их всех, — Ангарад постучала кулаком по кирасе, — Она же пуленепробиваемая! Прошу тебя, помоги этим девчонкам. Отправляйтесь в Зеленые земли и постарайтесь забыть.  
— Пожалуйста, — попросила Лисенок, мы не хотим, чтобы нас пустили по кругу.  
Тост молчала и крепко держала ее за юбку. Ангарад мягко разжала ее пальцы.  
— Я слышу, как они идут сюда. Бегите. Зеленые земли ждут!  
Тост опустила руку. А Ангарад повернулась и скрылась во тьме Цитадели, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по каменным плитам. Краем глаза она заметила алые пряди Способной и ее веселые синие глаза. Она была не одна. Ангарад знала, что ее сын жив, она обязательно найдет его в этом аду. Он, конечно, сразу узнает ее, они будут вместе, и станут свободны. Никто больше не сможет разлучить их.


End file.
